Let's Go Dalton!
by Keepcalmanddon'tblink
Summary: Dalton every year loses the soccer game against the Lions becuase they have cheerleaders. Can Kurt change that?based off of CP Coulter 'Dalton'how the game should have gone from my view


Based off of CP Coulter's 'Dalton'

* * *

David and Wes had the big game against St. Jude's school today, apparently they were rival schools. From what Kent and Blaine told me we were going to lose the soccer game against them. St. Jude's was a school that had cheerleaders and every year the cheerleaders would distract Dalton's players from across the field and we would lose the game.

* * *

"Kurt what are you doing?"

"I'm calling in a favor, now shut up Kent!" while I was waiting for Quinn to pick up the phone.

"_Kurt? What's wrong?"_

"What are you doing right now?"

"_Setting up the Christmas tree in the choir room. Why?"_

"Have you heard of the Lions cheerleading team?"

"_Yeah the head cheerleader is Laura. Were going against them at regionals."_

"Well apparently they seduce Dalton's players from the side lines causing us to lose the game every year."

"_What are you getting at?"_

"I need you to come down and cheer with me for Dalton and put the Lions in their place"

"_Alright I'm in because I hate Laura and you're getting in the uniform again?" _Kent looked at me like I was_ crazy._

"Yes and bring an extra uniform and any cheerio you can spare. Please hurry the game is going to start soon."

* * *

"Hey guys" said Blaine as he sat down in the bleachers. "Where are Kurt and Kent?"

"Oh they said that they would be here after the Halftime". Said Austin with a smile on his face he was the only one who knew what was going to happen at Halftime.

"Oh okay". Blaine sat down looking a little sad because Kurt wasn't going to be here for awhile.

* * *

"Kurt do you think this is a good idea?" Kent said as he was getting into the uniform.

"Yes and you should thank me because Nick will really want to go out with you after the performance now hurry up the Lions are almost done." Said Kurt as he was fixing his hair for the tenth time.

"Kurt, Santana said we should do the warm up routine" said Quinn as she entered the locker room.

"Quinn are they really that bad?"

"Yeah and I don't know how they even made it to regionals last year. Come on let's go its show time."

* * *

The lights started to flicker with colors as the first bars of California Gurls began to play in the stadium.

_Greetings loved ones  
Let's take a journey_

Though at first confused, the boys realized what they were looking at…..girls in cheerleading uniforms. There was also a small group of boys—lifters standing in back moving in synch with the girls. The red and white Cheerios uniforms flashed with each light beat. The second team of girls was now facing the Dalton stand waiting for the cue.

_I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Laying underneath the palm trees…_

Three cheerleaders stood in front of the squad, each of them were fitted with a microphone strapped to the side of their face. The Dalton stand erupted with cheering as they began to move with the beat of the music.

_You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close to the Golden Coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)_

Quinn, Santana, and Brittney standing up front rolled their hips before performing synchronized back handsprings before Santana was caught by the other cheerleaders lifted, and thrown eight feet into the air. When she was caught the boys cheered even louder than they had before. The girls formed a V-shape pattern and parted to reveal a tall thin boy with bleached hair.

_Sex on a beach  
We don't mind sand in out stilettos  
We freak, in my jeep  
Snoop Doggy Dogg is on the stereo…_

"Oh. My. God. Is that Kent?" said Nick as he watched the boy being lifted and given a basket toss which the whole time he looked scared. The crowd went wild; one of their own _very _lucky boys got to dance with cheerleaders.

_California gurls, we're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock  
West Coast represent, now put your hands up  
(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)…_

While everyone was cheering Blaine was standing there wondering where Kurt was and why he was missing this. Blaine got the answer as a small, thin, pale boy was lifted to the top of the pyramid. He was getting ready to sing the next verse.

_Tone tanned, fit and ready,  
turn it up 'cause it's getting heavy!  
Wild, wild west coast,  
these are the girls I love the most!_

As he pointed to the girls behind him moving to the beat and shaking their hips.

_I mean the ones,  
I mean, like, she's the one,  
kiss her, touch her, squeeze her buns!_

_The girl's a freak,_  
_she drives a jeep and lives on the beach,_  
_I'm okay, I won't play_,

Kent was trying to keep up with the Cheerios, but he was far less trained than Kurt and the Cheerios. Kurt was almost moving completely with them performing tricks that involved him being very flexible. Kent wondered what it took to be that stretchable.

_I love the bay, just like I love L. A.,  
Venice Beach and Palm Springs,  
summer time is everything!_

Somewhere from the sidelines Kurt heard the Warblers cheering him and Kent on. While he was performing Kurt was scanning the crowd for Blaine. He saw him standing there watching very closely." _If he's watching me so closely then why don't I put a show on for him" _Kurt thought with a big grin on his face. With that Kurt was grinding on Mike who was also gay and rolling his hips more as he sang the next verse.

_Home boys hanging out,  
all this ass hanging out!  
Bikinis, tankinis, martinis, no weenies,  
Just a king and a queen,_

He looked over to Blaine again in the crowd and saw the look on his face like he was going to die. Mike was looking at Kurt like he was nuts and Kurt gave him the look that said "go_ along with I'll explain later"._

_Katy, my lady, (Yeah)  
You looking here baby (uh, huh)!  
I'm all up on you,  
'Cause you representing California (oh yeah)!_

The girls returned to the same position they started in with Kurt and Kent being thrown into a basket toss again for the third time during the song.

_California gurls, we're unforgettable  
Daisy dukes, bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin, so hot, we'll melt your popsicle  
(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)  
California gurls, we're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock  
West Coast represent, now put your hands up  
(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)_

They finished with Kurt and Kent kneeling in front panting with the Cheerios behind them while confetti canons exploded on the last note of the song. The crowd was going wild and was pumped up for the second half of the game. Most of the Cheerio stuck around to cheer on Dalton and belted out slogans that were usually used at McKinley's football games. Dalton won at the last second scoring the first goal of the entire game. Dalton's stands went wild hugging and cheering while the cheerleaders ran out onto the field hugging the players. Wes, David and Nick came up to Kurt and Kent as soon as the game was finished.

"Kurt that was sooo hot" said Wes and David at the same time. Nick and Kent stood there looking at each other until Nick came up closer to Kent grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him on the lips. There were cat calls and people around them cheering and some even saying "it's about time!" I looked around for Blaine I couldn't see him anywhere in sight. Where was he?

* * *

Continue? Yes? No? Maybe? Please review!


End file.
